Antonio Alejandro Fernandez De Jesus The 3rd
Antonio Alejandro Fernandez De Jesus The 3rd is an Undead pirate, and the temporary antagonist of the Pirate's Arc. =Appearance= Antonio is a young, handsome man around his mid 20s, with long brown hair which he wears as a ponytail. His eyes are a deep brilliant green. He wears a very exotic and high class captain outfit, consisting of a white blouse, a green jacket with yellow decorations, black pants, and brown boots. He wears a red bandana over his head, and over it a black captain's hat with colorful extravagant feathers. He wears lots of jewelry, including a rosary, earrings, and rings, including his marriage band. =Personality= Antonio is very bubbly and optimistic, seeing the good things before the bad regardless the situation. He is a very physical person, hugging and getting really close to people coming naturally to him. Despite being a very outgoing person, he is shown to be strict and strategic as a captain, gaining him the respect of his crew. He doesn't take disrespect or insults towards himself or his crew lightly, which brings out a sadistic and scary side of him towards the source of the anger. Once angered, it takes a lot of consideration and effort for him to calm down, and if he isn't, the source of such anger wouldn't be able to live to tell the tale. =History= Antonio was the son of a wealthy merchant from Spain, and the first child of three siblings. He was raised in a happy household, and was expected to take after his father. One day, while out on the docks, he met Arturo, and the two instantly hit it off. They began a friendship, that eventually blossomed into love. However, his family's strict values forbid him from marrying Arturo, as he was expected to find a woman to marry and give birth to an heir to carry on the family name. Antonio saw an easy solution to this, and bought himself a ship named the Mariposa, left his family and responsibilities, and declared himself a pirate captain, now free from rules other than his own. Arturo joined him without hesitation, the two marrying soon after. Their crew grew, and eventually they became one of the most notorious pirates in the area, plundering for treasures of all kind. Years later he was tracked down by his brother Marco, now a captain of one of the ships of the royal armada, and a pirate hunter. Antonio and his crew was killed by Marco and the soldiers, their bodies left in the ship before setting the ship ablaze to let it sink into the sea. He is brought back with his crew and ship after Davy Jones himself gives them a second chance to plunder what they can before the end of the world. =Plot= Pirate's Arc Aya was sent on a cruise as a gift from the Queen herself, when Antonio and his crew attacked the ship. Seeing Veran as a demon, and Aya as the Queen's watchdog, he forced them to come with him and join his crew, where he proceeded to insist on adopting Aya due to her spunky attitude. He took them to the Pirate's Cove, where other pirate undead along with himself saved all of the treasure they collected to bring it back with them in the afterlife. There he explains about the upcoming end, managed to get Aya drunk, much to Veran's dismay. After a violent confrontation between Veran and the pirates due to an insult, Antonio decided that they would stick around to help take down his brother, Marco, in a fight for revenge. The next day Aya and Veran were put to work as shipmates, before sent off to fight against Marco and his crew at sea. They won the battle, and in celebration that they had helped, Antonio offered to drop them off at the docks at London. Once they did, Antonio once again tried to adopt her, only to fail once more, and promised Aya that they would have to get together again some time, as it was fun, before backing away back into the darkness of the night. =Relationships= Arturo Vero Collazo Martinez Arturo is Antonio's husband, and the ship's Quarter Master. The two fell in love after meeting at a dock, and have been inseparable ever since, even beyond death. Originally Arturo didn't want to marry Antonio, not because he didn't love him, but because he worried that such union would tear away at Antonio and his family's relation, and he didn't wish to ruin that for him. But after Antonio declared that he would be leaving it all to become a captain just so he could marry him, Arturo followed him, and has never been as happy as he is when he's with him. =Quotes= "So you're a Watchdog? My, you might as well be a Chihuahua then, wouldn't you?" (To Aya) =Trivia= * He continues to try to adopt Aya every time they meet * His dream was to gain enough money for them to be able to buy themselves a mansion to retire to, and adopt a few children to have a family of their own * His favorite gem is the emerald * His favorite activity is to come up with puns